What Happen, Baekhyun?
by LiaKim95
Summary: Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi pendiam? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dia ingin berhenti?


**What Happen, Baekhyun?**

**By: LiaKim95**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun and EXO member**

**Genre: Friendship, General**

**Rating: Semua umur(?)**

**Warning: OOC! Bahasa berantakan! Ide cerita pasaran dll.**

**Disclaimer: Story is mine, Baekhyun is mine#plakk, cast milik Tuhan beserta orang tuanya. Cuma minjem namanya doang kok **

**Happy reading~~ ^^**

Sinar matahari tampak menyinari pagi yang cerah. Berbagai orang bersiap untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Seperti yang terjadi di sebuah dorm yang ditinggali oleh sekumpulan pemuda yang tergabung dalam grup boyband yang kini namanya tengah dikenal dimana-mana. EXO adalah boyband asuhan SM Entertainment yang hampir semua lagunya menjadi hits dan merajai berbagai tangga lagu.

Berbeda dari hari biasanya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh suara berisik dari para mood maker, hari ini dorm EXO tampak lenggang. Tidak ada suara berisik yang biasanya menjadi musik di pagi hari. Padahal salah satu sumber berisik itu sudah bangun setengah jam yang lalu. Si 'sumber berisik' yaitu Byun Baekhyun tampak begitu tenang pagi ini. Member yang selalu membuat keributan itu tidak menjahili para member yang lain seperti biasanya. Ia hanya duduk dengan sebuah buku dan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Tunggu! Sejak kapan Baekhyun suka membaca buku? Terlebih namja itu duduk diam tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

"Apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan suara bass itu terdengar dari dapur. Orang yang diberi pertanyaan yaitu Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panci berisi masakan ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengawasi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah member yang dipercaya untuk membuat sarapan di pagi hari. Jadi, tidak heran apabila mereka sering terlihat di dapur. Terkadang Chen dan Lay juga ikut membantu. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Oh.. ayolah, ia hampir saja membakar dorm saat mencoba untuk memasak dan karena kejadian itu, Baekhyun dilarang keras untuk memasuki dapur oleh sang leader

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi dia emang sedikit aneh. Tadi saat kubangunkan, dia tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Ia langsung bangun dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Padahal biasanya membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk membangunkannya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil ikut menatap Baekhyun yang masih membaca bukunya.

"Apa dia ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya," Aku tidak tau. Tapi kurasa tidak. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dan sarapan bersama."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala," Oke. Kajja kita selesaikan."

Kedua orang itu kemudian melanjutkan acara memasak mereka. Mengesampingkan sebentar tentang sikap seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berbeda.

#####LoveisBaekhyun#####

"Kai! Jangan ambil makananku!"

"Ya! Tao! Itu jatahku!"

"Sehun! Daging itu milikku!"

"Chanyeol! Berhenti mencuri makananku!"

Suasana ruang makan dorm EXO tampak begitu hidup. Berbagai teriakan kesal terdengar dari ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Sang leader yang masih makan dengan tenang akhirnya mulai mengambil tindakan. Sejak tadi keningnya sudah berkedut kesal karena tingkah para dongsaengnya itu.

"DIAM!" teriaknya dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

Semua yang berada di sana langsung menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar teriakan sang leader. Kris bahkan terhenti dengan pose mulut terbuka hendak menyantap daging di depannya.

"SEHUN! KAI! TAO! Berhenti berebut makanan dan makan dengan tenang!" murka Suho dengan wajah tergarangnya.

Ketiga namja dengan umur termuda itu mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan takut-takut.

"Baik, hyung."

"CHANYEOL! Berhenti mengusili yang lain dan makan makananmu sendiri!"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendapat amukan Suho. Namja tinggi itu hanya mengangguk dengan cepat kemudian kembali memakan makanannya. Kali ini dengan tenang tanpa keributan.

"Dan BAEKHYUN!"

Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun yang sejak tadi masih menyantap makanannya menoleh ke arah Suho,"Iya, hyung?"

"Kau ja-"

Perkataan Suho langsung terhenti saat mengingat bahwa Baekhyun tidak ikut dalam keributan pagi ini. Eh? Apa pagi ini Baekhyun terbentur sesuatu hingga ia bisa makan dengan tenang? Lagipula kenapa ia memanggil Baekhyun? Ah.. mungkin karena Suho sudah terbiasa memarahi namja mungil itu.

"Err.. tidak jadi. Lanjutkan makanmu." Ucap Suho akhirnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Beberapa member tampak saling melirik melihat sikap Baekhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apa virus pendiam Kyungsoo sudah menyebar pada tubuh Baekhyun hingga namja hyperaktif itu menjadi sangat tenang? Begitulah pikiran absurd dari beberapa member EXO yang ada di sana.

#####LoveisBaekhyun#####

"Cepat naik mobil. Kita akan berangkat menuju gedung SM untuk latihan." Teriak sang manajer di depan pintu depan dorm.

Para member EXO yang sejak tadi sudah siap langsung keluar secara bergantian. Baekhyun memilih duduk di jok belakang yang berdekatan dengan jendela sebelah kanan. Disampingnya ada Suho kemudian Chanyeol. Dua maknae EXO-K yaitu Sehun dan Kai duduk di depan mereka dan Kyungsoo memilih duduk di samping manager yang merangkap menjadi supir.

Tepat setelah mobil dijalankan, Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya. Sepasang earphone putih terlihat terpasang ditelinganya. Jika biasanya mobil itu akan selalu dipenuhi oleh suara berisik Baekhyun yang mengajak member lain untuk bercanda, kini mobil itu terasa begitu sepi. Tidak ada dari member EXO-K yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, sepi. Baekhyun-hyung, bagaimana kalau kit-" ucapan Kai yang ingin mengajak Baekhyun bermain langsung terhenti. Alis namja berkulit tan itu sedikit terangkat saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan damai di kursinya. Padahal main vokal EXO itu sangat jarang tertidur di dalam mobil kecuali jika sedang lelah akibat padatnya jadwal. Namun, Kai merasa bahwa jadwal mereka akhir-akhir ini tidak terlalu padat. Lalu kenapa hyung mungilnya itu tertidur? Aneh.

"Tidak biasanya Baekhyun tertidur di dalam mobil." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menoleh ke belakang. Perkataannya barusan seolah menyampaikan apa yang tengah Kai pikirkan.

"Dia juga bertingkah aneh pagi ini. Dia tidak berisik seperti biasanya."sahut Suho sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya manajer sambil melirik anak asuhannya melalui kaca spion.

Chanyeol menggeleng yakin," Tidak. Dia baik-baik saja. Semalam dia bahkan bermain dengan I-Padnya sampai malam."

"Aku tau kau cemburu pada I-Pad itu, hyung."goda Sehun sambil terkekeh geli.

"Diam kau Oh Sehoon."

"Ja-"

"Mungkin dia kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Sudah biarkan saja. Nanti dia pasti akan berisik lagi. Sebaiknya kalian juga istirahat agar nanti saat latihan kalian menjadi lebih semangat."ucap sang manajer sebelum Chanyeol dan Sehun memulai perang ejekan.

Para member kemudian mengangguk setuju. Semuanya kemudian mulai memejamkan mata dan berniat untuk tidur. Sang manajer mengembangkan senyumnya melihat itul. Akhirnya ia bisa menyetir dengan tenang tanpa ada suara berisik yang mengganggunya.

#####LoveisBaekhyun#####

Oke, Baekhyun menjadi pendiam dalam sehari ataupun dua hari itu dapat diloransi oleh member lain, tapi ini sudah hampir seminggu Baekhyun seperti itu. Catat baik-baik. SEMINGGU. Namja mungil itu benar-benar membuat frustasi orang-orang disekitarnya. Walaupun terkadang Baekhyun memang mengganggu dengan suara cerewetnya, tapi jika namja itu menjadi pendiam maka itu lebih menakutkan. Sang manajer saja yang biasanya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk diam kini malah menjadi kelabakan karena tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun sama sekali di dalam mobil. Namja mungil itu masih tetap tampil dengan performa yang maksimal seperti biasanya, tetapi apabila sudah di belakang panggung maka ia menjadi pendiam.

Kini member EXO tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan member terpenting dalam masalah 'menghidupkan suasana tim' itu. Beberapa member terlihat berpikir keras untuk mencari penyebab dari keanehan namja bermarga Byun itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sedang menemui sang manajer. Sepertinya sang manajer juga khawatir akan perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apakah ada yang tau kenapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Suho selaku sang leader membuka pembicaraan.

Semua member terdiam. Terlihat mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Suho.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya?" ucap Lay yang duduk di samping Suho.

"Apa gara-gara kita tidak jadi berlibur di rumah nenek Baekhyun-hyung waktu itu?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol mendengus,"Mana mungkin Tao-ah. Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Benar juga."

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada masalah dengan keluarganya. Kemarin aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan ibunya lewat telepon." Sahut Xiumin yang duduk di samping Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa dia seperti itu?" kali ini Luhanlah yang bertanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun-hyung ditolak yeoja yang disukainya?"

Ucapan dari maknae EXO itu membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Menuntut penjelasan lebih dari perkataannya.

"Err... aku hanya menebak, hyungdeul. Mungkin saja kan Baekhyun diam-diam menyukai gadis tanpa sepengetahuan kita."

"Itu sepertinya tidak mungkin juga. Baekhyun pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia ingin fokus pada karirnya tanpa memikirkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang." Ucap Chen.

"Ck, lalu kenapa di bersikap seperti itu? Sikapnya benar-benar membuat frustasi." Ucap Kris sambil menyenderkan badannya pada sandaran sofa.

"Benar. Baekhyun-hyung menjadi sangat aneh." Kali Kai yang mengangguk setuju.

"Suasana dorm tidak seramai biasanya." Celetuk Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Dia juga tidak lagi asyik seperti dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendengus sebal.

Tanpa sadar para member yang lain mengangguk bersamaan ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sikap Baekhyun memang benar-benar aneh. Dia tidak lagi mengusili para member, lebih banyak mendengarkan musik dan berkutat dengan I-Pad ataupun handphonenya daripada bermain game dengan maknae line. Dia juga tidak mengeluh setelah latihan. Dia lebih banyak diam atau berbicara dengan koreografer mengenai gerakan yang mereka pelajari. Sungguh, Baekhyun yang sekarang bukan Baekhyun yang dulu.

_Ceklek! (backsound gagal)_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat perhatian semua member EXO kini terarah pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki dorm. Baekhyun dengan pakaian tebal dan beanie merahnya tampak melepas sepatu kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Eh? Apa sedang ada rapat?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Para member saling melirik. Seakan berbicara lewat telepati hingga kemudian mereka serempak menoleh ke arah Suho. Suho berdehem sejenak hingga akhirnya menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pensaran.

"Emm.. Baekhyun.."

"Iya, hyung?"

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini sedikit berbeda. Kami pikir kau ada masalah."

"Tidak ada, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun cukup! Berhenti menutupi sesuatu dari kami!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Namja mungil itu bahkan mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Chanyeol! Jangan berteriak seperti itu." ucap Suho sambil menatap tajam namja tinggi itu.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelahnya, menarik pelan tangan Chanyeol agar namja tampan itu duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Bukan maksud Chanyeol marah padamu, Baekhyun. Kami hanya khawatir. Jika kau ada masalah ceritalah. Bukankah kita adalah keluarga?" bujuk Chen lembut.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Poninya yang cukup panjang membuat semua member tidak dapat melihat ekpresinya saat ini. Suho segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Baekhyun itu memeluk erat pundak sang main vokal. Suho dapat merasakan bahu Baekhyun bergetar.

'Apa dia menangis?'batin Suho.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membua kalian khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini Baekhyun?" tanya Suho sabar.

Cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam. Semua member menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan diucapkan oleh namja mungil itu.

"Aku ingin menghakhiri semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

DEG!

Semua member tampak membelakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Baekhyun ingin berhenti menjadi member EXO?

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berdiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan berhenti dari semua ini." Ucap Baekhyun lagi tanpa memandang para member yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Baekhyun! Jangan bercanda!" kali ini Kris yang berteriak marah.

"Hyung! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berhenti?" sang maknae ikut menyerukan protesnya.

Kini semua member tampak berdiri. Menuntut Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dari perkataannya. Suho dapat merasakan bahu Baekhyun bergetar semakin cepat. Dia pun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Aku benar-benar harus segera mengakhirinya." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Baekhyun? Apa kami membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Lay dengan nada khawatir. Tao yang berdiri di sampingnya sudah berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk menumpahkan tangisnya apabila salah satu hyung kesayangannya itu benar-benar berhenti.

"Baekhyun, jebal~ Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Chen dengan nada menuntut.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan bahu yang semakin bergetar. Semua member memandang khawatir ke arahnya. Ada perasaan takut saat memikirkan bahwa Baekhyun mungkin akan benar-benar berhenti menjadi member EXO. We are One tidak akan lengkap tanpa Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sudah jangan me-" ucapan Suho terhenti saat mendengar suara kekehan. Namja itu mengangkat alisnya saat semakin lama suara kekehan itu menjadi semakin keras dan berahir dengan tawa yang nyaring.

"HAHAHAHA... Coba tadi kalian melihat ekpressi kalian sendiri. HAHAHAHA..."

Semua member langsung melongo saat melihat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namja itu bahkan memegangi perutnya yang mungkin kejang karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Baekhyun! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kami khawatir tetapi kau malah tertawa." Ucap Suho sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun masih tertawa dengan kerasnya. Air mata bahkan menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Kekeke... Apa yang kalian khawatirkan?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tertawa tetapi kali ini tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

"YA! Kau berkata akn berhenti! Bagaimana kami tidak khawatir!" pprotes Chanyeol dengan suara besarnya.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa keras. Namja mungil itu bahkan berjongkok untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di perutnya.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Jawab kami!" teriak Chen dengan suara tingginya.

Baekhyun mulai meredakan tawanya. Namja imut itu kemudian mendongak. Menatap para member menatap serius ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku... HAHAHAHA... Wajah kalian lucu sekali!" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Baekhyun kembali tertawa sambil menunjuk wajah para member.

Kening Suho langsung berkedut kesal melihatnya. Ia kemudian memukul kepala Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu berhenti tertawa.

"Aww.. appo." Ringis Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Cepat jelaskan, Byun Baekhyun! Apa maksudmu dengan berhenti?!"

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh. Pemilik nickname bacon itu kemudian berdiri. Sebuah senyum lebar tanpa dosa kemudian terukir di bibirnya.

"Maksudku aku akan berhenti mengerjai kalian karena aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan tawa. Ekspresi kalian benar-benar lucu." Jelasnya tanpa beban.

Dagu Suho hampir terjatuh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Semua member juga berekspresi cengo mendengar penjelasan namja mungil itu. Jadi, selama ini mereka mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskan Baekhyun hanya sia-sia saja karena ternyata Baekhyun mengerjai mereka?! Demi imutnya Xiumin yang berumur seperempat abad! Benar-benar keterlaluan namja bermata sipit itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetes kalian apakah kalian benar-benar terganggu dengan sikap berisikku selama ini. Kalian selalu mengeluh kalau aku itu tidak bisa diam, sulit diatur dan perusak ketenangan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti yang kalian mau. Tapi ternyata kalian malah mencemaskanku dan merindukanku. Kekeke... misiku berarti berhasil." Jelas Baekhyun dengan riangnya.

Member yang tadi berdiri langsung kembali duduk dengan sedikit kesal bercampur lega. Suho yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun hanyabisa mengusap wajahnya kasar. Benar-benar menyebalkan member satu ini.

"Sia-sia saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendelik ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Kau hampir membuat kami jantungan, Baekhyun."celetuk Xiumin.

"Kekeke... maaf.. maaf..."

Suho menghela napas. Namja itu kemudian merangkul Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Karena kau sudah membuat kami khawatir..."

Suho sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Leader EXO itu kemudian menatap satu per satu member dengan senyuman mencurigakan. Baekhyun mulai merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat para member kini mulai berdiri disertai senyuman iblis di wajah mereka yang sialnya hampir semua tampan.

"Y-ya! K-kalian mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berintak dari rangkulan Suho. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak dapat berkutik sedikit pun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau harus menerima hukumanmu."

"TIDAKKKKK! LEPASKANNNNN AAKUUUU!"

END ^^

Well, ini epep gaje yang saya buat karena tiba-tiba kepikiran kalau Baekhyun jadi diam(?)

Kekeke... maaf jika epepnya gak mutu #ditabok

Okey, mind to review?

Thank's for reading ^^


End file.
